mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masenori Kanehara vs. Rani Yahya
The first round began and they touch gloves. Yahya shoots and gets a single against the cage. Kanehera reversing but can't. Working to stand. Yahya keeping him down. 4:00. Yahya lands a right elbow to the thigh. A fan yelled "Boring" audibly. 3:00 as Kanehara works to stand. He stands to the clinch. Yahya working a single. Kanehara defending, a few left hammerfists, Yahya completes it though. 2:00. Kanehara stands to the clinch, Yahya has the standing back. Drags him down. One hook. Kanehara escapes turning on top to half-guard. Crowd cheers. They stand and break. Yahya lands a right countering a body kick. Yahya lands a one-two, catches a front kick, works a single. Kanehara lands a right elbow defending it. Yahya switches to a double. Kanehara working to counter. Thinking inverted triangle. Lets it go. Yahya turns on top. 10. Kanehara with short lefts. R1 ends, 10-9 Yahya. R2 began. Yahya lands a counter left off a Kanehara knee to the body. Kanehara lands a right to the body. Yahya lands a right hook. Sidekicks the thigh. Kanehara front kicks the body. Yahya lands a leg kick. Clinch, 4:00. Yahya pulls guard with a guillotine. Kanehara seems calm. Right elbow to the thigh. Another. Yahya readjusts. Kanehara showing some discomfort. A few more right elbows to the thigh. 3:00. Kanehara passes to half-guard then mounts. Yahya regains half-guard. Then guard. Kanehara passes to half-guard. Yahya regains guard. Kanehara with another right elbow or two to the thigh. 2:00. Sigh. Ref stands them up, crowd cheers. Yahya lands a clipping one-two. Landed a groin kick though, time called, boos. Yahya looks tired. They continue and touch gloves. Kanehara lands a front kick to the body. He lands a good right uppercut to the body. 1:00. Yahya is throwing but not landing, works a double, Kanehara sprawls. 35. A few right elbows under there from Kanehara. A couple more. 15. Kanehara thinking guillotine but bails. R2 ends, 10-9 Kanehara but close.. R3 began. Kanehara knees the body. Lands a front kick to the body. Yahya lands a leg kick. And an inside kick. Kanehara lands a right. Yahya lands a leg kick. Kanehara lands a good left. Sprawls a single. 4:00. Yahya lands a counter left. Kanehara lands a left to the body, sprawls a single. A few short left elbows and hammerfists under. A few lefts under. 3:00. More. Has the back crucifix fully now. Yahya rolls but is still in the crucifix. Yahya turns on top. Short lefts from Kanehara. More. Yahya breathing heavy, eats a left elbow. Ref stands them up. 2:00. Kanehara lands a right. And a left. Front kicks the body, sprawls a single. Yahya's exhausted. Boos. Yahya persists, gets a double, Kanehara stands, defending an ankle pick. Boos. 1:00. Short left hammerfists to the body. Sigh. 35. A few lefts under. Ref stands them up. 15 as Kanehara lands a body kick and a right. A left to the body. R3 ends, 10-9 Kanehara, Yahya has the gall to raise his hand. 29-28 Kanehara. 29-28 split for Yahya, fucking disgusting, crowd boos loudly.